Rikkuwa's Christmas Wish
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Rikkuwa wants one wish to be wit his real family. Only problem is he doesn't know his name is Rikkuwa. Koenma doesn't want that to happen or he losses everything. Sequal to Kurama's Life, parrings are the same.
1. Who Am I?

-1Rikkuwa's Christmas Wish

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

In Demon World Christmas is never celebrated because it never snows except where the Ice Demons Live. Sixteen years have passed since Koenma and Holly have moved to live in the Demon world, which is a hard place to grow up in. Enma the son of Koenma and Holly grew up here learning to fight with spiritual energy as well as the couple of other abilities that he has that his parents don't.

Enma has lived a normal Demon life even though he thinks Koenma and Holly are not his real parents. Enma hates all three worlds, cause of his tough life of having to fight no matter where he went. Turning the attention to him, who at the moment is on his way home from training in the forest where he lives. Enma opens the door to his house looking around wondering why he lives this kind of life when somewhere in the world are people like him.

He wonders inside going toward the shower room to take a shower, to be clean or Holly will be very pissed at him for being dirty in her house. Sighing he gets out of the shower pulling on some clean clothes; heading up to his room to put his training equipment away. Putting on some rap music that he took from the human world, he turns it up so he can't here anyone coming into the house.

Listening to his music, he lays down on his bed trying to remember his life at one yeas old but the memory is faint and he can only remember one word. Rikkuwa, why does he know that name, who's does it belong to, so many questions to ask with no answers to come. A high school name pops into his head it is called Sarayashiki, but he doesn't understand what it could all mean.

Not to put it into his view so hear how he really is taking all this that hasn't been answered. Hoping that maybe it will be answered some day for him so he can stop wondering why it is there in the first place.

Enma's P.O.V. :

Listening to music helps me calm down some but not enough, I've got to get more answers I just have too. Yet I am still not strong enough to take down Koenma but I can take down Holly so maybe I should attack her. I mean I've always felt that these two were never my parents in the first place so why not.

She's not home yet and won't be home for at least another hour, so what am I suppose to do until then. Oh man why do I have all these questions that I know they can be answered in my head I must get them out.

"Enma I'll be leaving now, please behave for your mother. I don't want you doing anything else to her please" yells Koenma "father".

"Yeah whatever just leave" I yell over my music hating him even more.

I hope he never comes back from his damn job whatever that is, all I want is to leave this stupid place for good. I get up off me bed, checking to make sure he's gone before creeping into his room. I want to know what he is hiding from me in here, he has a case full of some kind of papers.

I grab the case going back into my room, opening it up I find all kinds of papers on the spirit detectives. I wonder why a;; of these names are listed here and so much information of them.

Yusuke UrameshiSpike KuwabaraKazuma Kuwabara

Kayko UrameshiShizuru KuwabaraYukina Kuwabara

Yoirtomo UrameshiHarry KuwabaraAmy Kuwabara

Genkai UrameshiAisa KuwabaraAnubis Kuwabara

Amon Kuwabara

Yoko Kurama Shuichi Minomonou Kurama Jaganshi

Hiei Jaganshi

Rikkuwa Jaganshi

Nara Jaganshi

Raven Jaganshi

Yusuke Urameshi-Spirit Detective-marries Kayko Ukimora, having two kids Yoritomo Urameshi-15 and Genkai Urameshi-14.

Kazuma Kuwabara-Spirit Detective-marries Yukina Jaganshi, having three kids Amy Kuwabara-12, twins Amon and Anubis Kuwabara-7.

Shizuru Kuwabara-older sister to Kazuma marries Spike Leon, having two kids Harry Kuwabara-8 and Aisa Kuwabara-6.

Yoko Kurama is Shuichi Minomonou is Kurama Jaganshi-Spirit Detective marries Hiei Jaganshi - Spirit Detective - older brother to Yukina, having three kids Rikkuwa Jaganshi-16 now kidnapped at age 1, Nara Jaganshi-14, and Raven Jaganshi-5.

Rikkuwa was kidnapped that could be me, I hope it is then I'll have an actual family. Here's a paper that says Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kayko went to Sarayashiki high school and now live in that area. I wonder why Koenma has so much information on him as a baby but not a lot on him as he grew older.

I make copies of all of the papers and put the case back into Koenma's room as the door opens downstairs. Going to the top of the stairs I look down to see Holly coming into the house, yes now I can go into phase 2 of my plan. I jump down off the top o the stairs scaring Holly before pushing her back against the wall near the front door.

"Enma what are you doing?" asks Holly as she tries to get away.

"I want you to tell me why I have the name Rikkuwa in my head and why I have powers that neither of you have" I growl out not letting up.

"All I am going to tell you is that your real parents Sarayashiki high school. What you do with that information I don't care I never liked taking care of you" spits out Holly.

"Good I'm packing and I'll be gone by morning time" I growl walking away.

Great one clue and I already had that clue now I know what I am going to do, I'll stake out each Spirit Detective and family. One must know something and will most likely give it freely to their own family which I need. But I must be careful Yusuke is half demon same as his kids, Kazuma has heightened senses as well as his family.

His sister and kids are the same way, but Kurama, Hiei, and their family have Demon blood, Koorime blood, Spirit blood, and Fox blood. They'll be harder to spy on but I think I can do that, sighing I pack up everything I own into one big bag. Leaving the house I head for the portal to the human world that way I can start my look for my real family.

I've got to know where I belong in these three worlds I just have to know, as well as if there is a true place for me to be. I want a family that will love me for me but first I must leave the Demon worlds behind me first. Walking through the portal I sigh in relief as I see the big city my parents are in, now to find the area where they reside in.

That should be easy enough to do all I have to do is look for the high school they are near, that should narrow my search. Yet first a phone book to find where I must be so I can start my finding of my parents and family. Ah here I am and I need to totally leave this city if I want to find them, damn it is November 1st. My Christmas wish is to find my family by Christmas day.

That may not come true unless I get to the right city. Man this is easy, I thought there would be spirit detective that would come and greet me, but maybe if I hold back power they wont notice me. Ok maybe I should retire for the night, I seem to be lost. I don't understand why everything has gone the way it has but I must be careful.

The next morning I am on the roofs jumping from house to house. Wanting to get use to this town before I start my hunt for my family. I freeze as I feel a very powerful energy coming my way. Must be a demon that lives in this area, I hope it doesn't attack me. The demon stops short of a building putting down a small child.

The demon is small, wearing a black robe, has black hair. The small demon pulls out a sword trying to protect himself and his child. I put my hands up in the air to show I don't mean any harm. The demon puts it's sword away not moving from it's spot. I sigh looking at the child before looking at the small demon.

"I don't mean any harm, I'm new to this area and I'm not evil. I hate fighting" I say not moving at all.

"so you're new to this area, heads up in this area it is operated by the spirit detectives who protect the humans from evil demons" growls the small demon.

"Don't worry I'm just looking for two people" I state moving back some.

"Momma" comes the demon child, the small demon turns around.

"Hush child I am talking" whispers the small demons voice.

"So you must be the Forbidden child of the Koorime's (ice demons)" I say looking him over some more.

"Yes I am, I'm not surprised you've heard of me" growls the demon.

"Yea I have, but I don't know your name, the people I lived with didn't give it" I say looking straight at him.

"Momma he not evil" comes the child voice again.

"Raven, thank you by the way I'm Hiei" states the demon.

"Hiei I like it, is there more than one forbidden child or are there Koorime's who are male?" I ask smiling.

"As far as I know there are only three male half Koorime's and no I'm the only forbidden child" states Hiei as he picks up Raven.

"Oh well then I'll go" I smile jumping to another roof top.

"Wait I didn't get your name" says Hiei.

"Oh it's Rik" I say not wanting to give out my real name just in case he works for Koenma.

I walk away listing Hiei as maybe on of my parents. I know he is a spirit detective, he's married to Kurama Jaganshi. He did have a son that was kidnapped at age one named Rikkuwa. I have a memory of a name called Rikkuwa but I'm not too sure. Damn, all of this is too confusing, alright I am going to the park. I sit down watching a family play in the park having fun.

Wow there are a lot of demon's in this one town alone which is cool. I just need to find my family, so I can become happy for once. I look at one family, smiling I realize that they are a spirit detective family. Watching I realize that the father is Yusuke and the mother is Kayko. The boy wearing a grey shirt with black pants must be Yoritomo. The girl with a red and white fighting kimono on must be Genkai.

They might know of two demons missing a child for at least 15 to 16 years old. I sit back keeping my eyes on the Urameshi family wondering what they are going to do.

"Hi you're a new demon in this area" asks Genkai of the family.

"Yeah I am, I'm Rik you are" I answer being polite even though I know her name.

"Genkai Urameshi half demon who lives in this town. So you are here why" smiles Genkai.

"I'm here to find my family, but I haven't a clue where I am. I don't know this city besides I'm on the run" I state calmly keeping my mask on.

"Well then let me show you around" she smiles standing up.

"Thank you" I say standing up as well.

"So who you running from?" she asks me.

"I don't want to say" I answer looking away from her.

End Chapter See ya later.

If ya are confused my story Kurama's Life should beread first. Now I can't say how many chapters this will be but read and review thanks.


	2. They Are Not It

-1Rikkuwa's Christmas Wish

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 2: They are not it.

I have been watching the Urameshi family for over two weeks, and I haven't found a clue as to if they are missing a child. God knows I can't trust Koenma's files as they haven't been updated in at least a couple of years I think. Anyway they haven't said a word about a missing child and if a demon family is looking for a lost child.

This is so frustrating, not being able to find out anything at all about the demon's and spirit detectives in this area. I know Genkai can tell me something about this area but I can't let her know why. I can't trust her because I don't know if she's working for Koenma or not.

This family is interesting, maybe I should ask Genkai about demons who are in this area.

"Hey Genkai" I say jumping down in front of her as she leaves her school grounds.

"Hey Rik, so why aren't you in school?" asks Genkai as we walk toward her home.

"Am I suppose to be in school, I didn't know demons needed school. Anyway I've got a question for you" I say as I look around the street we are on.

"Of course we go to school, we can only learn from these school on how to fit into society. We demons need to fit in to stay in this area and live. So what's this question" smiles Genkai.

"Well I need to know if any demons in this area are looking for their missing child. I mean I've been around looking for a family but I can't seem to find any and your family don't talk about anything around that subject" I start wondering why I'm saying all of this to her.

"I see, the only family I know that is missing a son is the Jaganshi's. he was taken by Koenma" states Genkai.

"Thanks" I say letting her go to into her house, I take off to the park to think.

She said Koenma, I wonder if I'm that child, I'll have to figure out a few things by watching that family now. I take of to their last known address the Genkai Temple where Kurama, Hiei, Rikkuwa, Nara, Raven. Minus Rikkuwa, this is a wonderful family maybe I do belong to them.

I knock on the door, smiling as I think about asking them if I can stay here for a while. I mean if I stay I can study the way they act and if they are looking for a boy with my qualities. The door opens and I come face to face with Raven and Hiei, I smile bowing down to show him respect.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I need a place to stay. As I am on the run from an evil person thus need a place where he can't track me. I heard from the lovely Genkai that your family may be able to help me" I say before he can ask me.

"Very well but you must do chores here, and maybe fight on of us for fun" states Hiei moving out of the way.

"Sure none of that bothers me" I say walking into the house happy to be let in.

"So who are you running away from?" asks Kurama coming out from a side room.

"The same person who took your son, Koenma. Let us move to the main room and I shall explain all" I answer as the two give me a weird look.

"Very well this way" sighs Hiei walking away.

They lead me to the sitting room, asking their daughter Nara to get us some tea to drink. I wonder why this family had a problem with Koenma, I also wonder why he would take a child from them.

"Ok start how the hell do you know of Koenma and our missing son?" asks Kurama as Hiei growls at me.

"My name is Enma, I was named by Koenma and Holly my so called parents. I grew up with powers that they didn't have as well as a feeling that I belong somewhere else. A couple of weeks ago I copied some papers that Koenma had in his room. They were papers on the spirit detectives Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. As well as information on their family including your missing son. Although they had not updated your son's file, so I began to wonder about it. As his name is Rikkuwa and I have that name stuck in my head, I think I might of known him or not" I explain hopping they would take for now as it is the truth.

The two are looking at me like I hit them with a ton of bricks, I really don't like that look at all. It gives me the creeps to think about everything I just told them. I watch as the two start talking really low so I can't here them, I wonder what they are talking about.

I keep wondering what is going to happen to me if I never find my true home. As well as if Koenma does find me before I can truly become stronger. I shudder to find out what he will do to me if or when he does find me.

"We have come to a decision to let you stay but we are weary of your story" states Hiei getting up.

"Yes please follow me to your room while you stay here" says Kurama getting up and leaving the room.

I follow him to my room, I wonder why they did not trust my story. Maybe they think I am working for Koenma, ha never will I work for him. I lay down falling asleep thinking about what is to come when I wake up.

This is a line this is a line this is a line

I have been here for two weeks tomorrow is December first, I do hope I have enough time to find my parents. Right now I am training my crystal kunai's aim on hitting the mark. I am having a bit of trouble with the aim as in hot weather the crystal's tend to melt before hitting their target.

I hear a gasp behind me so I turn around finding Kurama and Hiei staring at me and the weapon in my hand. I smile throwing them at a tree, concentrating my energy to make sure the ice doesn't melt. A puff of smoke appears in front of the tree, I growl noticing the smell as Koenma's smell.

Damn he found me before I could become strong enough to defeat him. I growl as the smoke disappears and Koenma can be seen.

"I've finally found you, this calls for a big punishment for running away Enma" states Koenma coming towards me.

"I'm not going with you Koenma, you're not my father. Besides I hate you" I scream taking off.

This is a line This is a line This is a line

"Well at least he wont stay here anymore. by the way Enma is really Rikkuwa I changed his name and raised him myself. See ya" smiles Koenma as he takes off after Rik.

"He was our son Hiei" states Kurama.

"Let's go get our son back" growls Hiei taking off the same way Rik went.

The two stop by Yusuke's to drop off their two kids before picking up on Koenma's smell. Wanting to catch up with him in time to stop him from hurting their son.

This is a line This is a line This is a line

I keep on running trying to shake him off my trail but it is not working. He uses his spirit energy to catch up with me, he wraps his energy around my body. He stops me from going any further, pulling me back towards him as I struggle to get free of his grip.

I can't go with him he'll torture me to no end for taking off and hiding from him. I just can't I struggle harder to get free, he wraps his real arms around my body. Pulling close to his body and disappears from where we are and lands us in a warehouse somewhere.

He lets go pushing my body to the ground, as I try to get back up he hooks one of my hands by with a handcuff. I look down at the cuff to see it on a chain that is hooked into the ground, just great now I can't move. He cuff's my other hand the same way, I go to stand all the way up and the chains stop me short.

I sit down on my ass, wondering what the hell he has in store for me as a punishment for running away. I send out my spirit energy hoping a demon that is good finds it and comes to my rescue soon I really do hope. I listen as he walks up from behind me, he has something in his hand I can hear it sounds like a whip, oh shit not good.

"Now I normally don't give out such harsh punishments but I think you deserve this. I want to tell you a story about your family and why they hate me and are missing their son because of me" states Koenma moving to stand in front of me.

"Tell me" I snarl out trying to reach him with my nails.

"I love your mother Hiei" whip "I had tried time and time again to kill of your father Kurama" whip "but no he wouldn't die" whip "so instead I took you from your parents" whip "and I raised you as my own son" whip "but you had to figure it out" whip "that Holly and I are not you real parents" states Koenma whipping me a few more times before tossing the whip down.

I struggle to stay up on my knees the pain on my back is bearable enough and wont do much damage to my body. I look up as he laughs at my pain, thinking it hurts me so much that I wont rebel against him.

"I love this having so much power over you. Now it is time to humiliate you by taking your virginity" smirks Koenma walking back behind me.

I feel him taking off my pants, I start to struggle against him even harder than before. I tense as he thrusts into my body without preparing me first, I cringe in pain as I ride out the rape. I can take this kind of pain easy but I do hope he will finish up quickly, I also wonder when he will finish with me and let me go.

"You are so tight, I can't get enough of you. I'll have to do this again later" he whispers in my ears as he pulls out before ejecting into my body.

"You wont get away with this ever" I growl out as he walks in front of me.

"I wouldn't want you to get pregnant thanks to your mothers special ability passed down to you" he says Shoving his penis into my mouth.

I bite down hard on it, refusing to let go or do what he wants me to do. I wont let him get away with treating me this way even if it's bit by bit. He kicks me in my groin, I let go because of the pain smirking as I watch blood drip from my teeth marks.

He walks away leaving me in my place, I do wonder what tomorrow will bring as I flare my spiritual energy again hopping my true family can sense it by now. I do not want to be here tomorrow morning or else Koenma may try to kill me or at least hold back so to torture me. I struggle to stay awake as the night comes on and the moon starts to rise into the night sky.

"Hey I wonder about this place ma" I hear a voice come from outside the warehouse.

"I don't know Nara, Koenma wouldn't be that dumb to stay here, let alone place Rikkuwa in here" comes Hiei's voice.

"HEY IN HERE MOM DAD NARA RAVEN. GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE KOENMA COMES BACK" I scream as loud as I can, my voice cracking under the pressure it has gone through.

Hey once again an update, hope to find everyone in a Christmas Spirit. I promise to post the last chapter of this story before Christmas time. As this story goes along with Christmas time and hopefully a happy new year. TBC.


	3. End Of Everything

-1Rikkuwa's Christmas Wish

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3: End Of Everything.

I wait and hear as my real family opens the doors into the warehouse, I look up to see the four staring at me. I hear a noise from behind me, I tense as Koenma grabs my shoulder yanking me into sitting straight up. I cringe as I hear my mom growling with pure anger, I use this time to freeze my chains, turning up the heat to break the chains.

I jump away from Koenma a fairly safe distance falling to one knee, damn I am hurt more then I thought I was. Kurama runs up to me helping me pull up my pants and stand up, even if leaning on him at least I am on my feet. I spit toward Koenma letting a little bit of my fire power out it lands at his feet, I smile as he jumps back some to aviod going up in flames.

"Bastard" yells Hiei standing in front of Raven.

"Now, now he belongs to me. I can do whatever I want to him body and get away with it. That is the demon laws and I just follow them" smiles Koenma never taking his eyes off of me.

"Pig, Hiei tell Nara to take Raven and go to Yusuke's house. I don't want them here to see what we are going to do" I growl out as I unhook myself from Kurama, standing up on my own.

"Alright you both heard your brother leave" whispers Hiei to Nara and Raven.

The two disappear as the plants start to grow over the warehouse.

"Interesting still able to move on your own. Not for long there is a poison that will stop you from moving. I do hope you plan to stay until I can impregnate you" smiles Koenma.

"I would never let you do that to me, I want to date Genkai so you don't have a chaince" I growl out using my pant power to call more plants into the warehouse.

I watch as Hiei and Kurama charge at Koenma, both knocking a fist into him. I smile as I watch the two keep him busy by beating the shit out of him, good he deserves this treatment. I look down as the plants wrap around my body, healing me slowly as I gain back my strength.

I have to get him back for what he did to me, I charge him kicking him in the stomach. My hand flies up to catch his fist, I twist it around taking my other fist right into his face. I smirk bringing up my foot to connect with his side, slamming him into the wall as the plants wrap around his body.

"Now how do you like that? If I could I would kill you myself but I figure my parents can do that as I go check up on my baby siblings. Now Mom Dad don't play nice, I love ya both but don't think I can start to feel like a family just yet" I smirk taking off away from the warehouse.

I hear a scream coming from the warehouse, I smile as I fly toward the house that which Genkai resides in. I look at the buidling jumping up to the right balcony to look through the window at the Urameshi family and my younger siblings.

Yusuke walks over to the sliding door opening it up to let me in, Nara and Raven run up to me. Hugging them both I start to cry realizing that I have my family. The family I have wanted for as long as I can remember.

I smile as I keep a hold on my younger sister and younger brother, looking up at Genkai I just keep on smiling. My Wish has come early, so early that I just can't seem to keep my tears in my head. A door opens up walking I hear two people walk into the room, Nara and Raven run up to our parents as I stay where I am.

They look so happy, maybe it's not my place to be here intruding in their lives when I have been gone for so long. I take a step back I watch and listen to the four talking happily, I turn around getting ready to jump out of the home.

"You know you don't have to leave" comes Yusuke's voice from beside me.

"They don't need me, they are happy without me. I would just be in the way, I can't do that to them" I state looking at him.

"You are the reason they are so happy, they finally found you Rikkuwa. I know life will be hard at first to adjusting to living with them but give it a try" says Yusuke looking back at his friends.

"I don't know if I can" I sigh looking at my family.

"Wasn't your wish to be with them?" asks Genkai coming up to me.

"Yes, but to see them happy without me makes me believe I will mess up their life" I answer.

"Look Riku, you don't mind that I call you that. They love you and would love to have you with them, you wouldn't be messing up their life. You would be completing it" smirks Genkai walking away.

"Damn she beautiful" I whisper watching her leave.

"Rikkuwa" I turn to see my mother coming up to me.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I should stay here. I don't really belong with you guys" I say looking away.

"Nonsense, Rikkuwa you are our son we love you. Besides you belong with your family no where else" state my father.

"Stay big brother" whispers Nara.

"Stay please" says Raven the best he can.

"I don't know, I-I have to think " I say jumping out of the room taking off away from the place.

I need to think about it, everything is so messed up I don't know what to think. I land on a roof top, I need so time to straighten everything out in my mind. I mean my head has taken so much in, in so little time that I can't think right now about any of it.

I do have my family back now, isn't that what I have always wanted. My family Mom Hiei, Dad Kurama, little sister Nara, and younger brother Raven. They are my family, I know Hiei is pregnant with another child. That makes three kids, with me that would be four.

Maybe they don't have enough money to take me in, although tear gems can make anyone rich. They are very valuable in both the human world and the demon world. I mean Hiei, Nara, and Raven can all make the gems, so they really don't need to worry about money.

I look down as I hear a few bangs, I see my tear gems falling down onto the roof top. I'm crying and I don't know why, maybe I'm happy that I have found a home I can call my own. A family that wants me and cares about me, I don't know what to think.

Tomorrow is Christmas Day, I still don't know what to think and I'm not so sure as to what I should do. I wish I knew what to do, show me a sign that I can use to point me in the right direction to a better life for me. I pick up my tear gems, as I feel someone coming up behind me. Hiei that's who is behind me, I turn to watch him sit down next to me.

"I like to be outside, free to roam around the city doing what I want. Your father rather have me inside taking care of my kids. But every other night I am aloud to come out here to just sit down and think with no distractions. I would think about you, wondering where you are if you are safe and happy.

"You know I can't be sure, but I feel as if you don't want to be with your family. Then again you might just be a little bit scared about the fact that everything in your life is about to change. You may feel as if you can no longer control your life" states Hiei looking up at the stars.

"I am scared that I will mot have control on what is going to happen to me now. I mean all my life I've dreamed of real parents and actually being a family. Yet I'm not so sure I'm ready for that to come" I whisper actually voicing what sounds like fear.

"Hahahaha, you will still have control of your life. Your father and I don't wish to force you to be with us, and if you don't go to school we wont mind. All we want is for you to be happy and have a great life. Give us a chance to prove that we can be the parents you want us to be, you never know wat is going to happen in life.

"I remember a time when I was scared of settling down with Kurama and actually having a family. To make friends that even I couldn't understand about, and to have my sister by my side. Although at one point I almost gave up on life, I mean my son was taken from me. I wanted to give up hope in ever finding him, but Yusuke told Kurama and e that we can't give up hope because as long as Koenma lives so does our son.

"I know life my seem hard or cruel to you but you must realize you have a family now that loves very much. Now come home to where you belong" smiles Hiei standing up, holding out his hand.

I reach up, grabbing his hand I let him pull me toward the house in the woods. As we walk up the stairs I hear some talking coming from the top, it must be past midnight. Why are people still up at this time of night?

Hiei turns to look at me, smiling he pulls me up over the top of the stairs. I can see everyone that I know are friends with my parents and their family standing around waiting for Hiei and me. I growl as everyone comes around me hugging me and saying that they are glad I came with Hiei.

I watch as Nara comes running out of the house, wrapping her arms around my body. I smile as she doesn't let go of me as tears comes down her eyes. Raven comes running out next wrapping his arms my waist crying his eyes out too.

"Your not going to leave us again are you big brother?" asks Nara.

"Yeah, your not right cause mom and dad have been looking for you forever" murmurs Raven.

"Oh, I wont be leaving anytime soon, I feel I should be staying for as long as I can, as long as mom and dad don't mind" I smile hugging them both at the same time.

"I feel it is time for all children under sixteen to go to bed now so Santa can come" smiles Kurama letting the children inside of the house.

"Ever year we come here to celebrate Christmas together as one big family" states Kayko at my confused look.

"Come on big brother" smiles Nara pulling me along.

"Yeah I agree time to go to bed" I smirk yawning.

I go into a room made just for me, I smile maybe life with my true family wont be so bad after all. I yawn for real this time, as I curl up in my bed, falling asleep a lot faster then I thought I would. I hear chatter coming from a room far away, damn my ears. I get up yawning again I move out toward the room to see what is going on.

"Merry Christmas" everyone in the room shouts when I open the door.

"Merry Christmas Son" smiles Kurama wrapping his arms around me, I hug him back.

"You got your wish Rikkuwa" smiles Genkai kissing me on the lips.

"MY Wish sure did come true" I smile kissing her back.

"What wish" asks Hiei.

"My Christmas Wish to be with my family, I got exactly what I wanted Mom, Dad" I smile looking up at them.

"Oh my" whispers Hiei as tears come down his face.

"Mom don't cry" I say rushing over to him to give him a hug.

Dad walks over joining the hug as Mom keeps on crying, I don't want him to cry anymore I want him to be happy.

"I'm so happy" whispers Hiei.

And so I leave you all on a very Happy note. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The End.


End file.
